Document WO 2012/085046 A1 describes a system for correcting the effect of a diffusing medium on optical radiation having propagated in this diffusing medium, or in order to transform arbitrarily the spatial properties of optical radiation. It relates to a system for processing the light radiation.
The system described in this document comprises a plurality of optical means (phase plates or spatial phase modulators) separate from each other, the phase profile of which can be adjusted individually during an optimization step, and which allows each to modify the spatial phase of the light radiation which passes through them or which is reflected on them. It is the sequence of these spatial phase modifications of the light radiation separated by propagations that makes it possible, in general terms, to process the light radiation.
More generally, the optical systems provided for processing a light radiation comprise a plurality of optical means separate from each other, each carrying out a given processing on the optical radiation.
These optical systems, which comprise several optical means making it possible to modify the phase profile of the radiation, and in which the optical radiation carries out a succession of propagations, have a major drawback. In these systems, the positioning of the optical means with respect to each other and with respect to the light radiation must be very accurate, typically of the order of a micron, which can be difficult to achieve, time-consuming to assemble, and increase the requirements for rigidity of the mounting. Poor positioning of an optical element causes degradation of the processing carried out on the optical radiation. Thus, the optical radiation at the output of the processing device then degrades. This degradation can take the form, for example, of a loss of intensity or unwanted spatial deformation of the output radiation.
The purpose of the disclosure is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.
A further purpose of the disclosure is to propose a device for processing optical radiation that is easier to construct.
Yet a further purpose of the disclosure is to propose a device for processing optical radiation that is quicker to construct.
Finally, a further purpose of the disclosure is to propose a device for processing optical radiation that is more resistant to impacts and vibrations.